Ojos Vacíos
by Yunn
Summary: Francis no pudo evitar enamorarse de lo extraño que era Arthur: de su frialdad, de la irregular actitud en la cama y de esos ojos vacíos que amaba con una gran intensidad, pero sabía que un día, por eso mismo, lo llegaría a odiar.


Este one-shot fue escrito para evento de Abril 2012 en la comunidad FRUK de Livejournal, fruk-me-bastard. Les invito a darse una vuelta po ahí para leer los demás fanfics.

Basado en la relación entre María y Meursault expuesta en el libro _El extranjero _de_ Albert Camus. _

**Advertencia**_: _El OoC de Arthur es intencional_._

Resumen: Después de varias noches de placer, Francis no pudo evitar enamorarse de lo extraño que era Arthur: de su frialdad, de su bipolar actitud en la cama (que se tambaleaba entre la indiferencia y la violencia) y de esos ojos vacíos que amaba con una gran intensidad, pero sabía que un día, por eso mismo, lo llegaría a odiar.

HETALIA y sus personajes no me pertencen, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya.

* * *

**OJOS VACÍOS**

**Uno.**

Aquel día, Francis portaba una sonrisa discreta, casi inexistente. Sus ojos azules irradiaban un leve toque de ilusión y pasión, además de realización: sin imaginarlo, esa noche se dirigía al cinema junto al colega que había deseado más de una vez mientras trabajaban en la misma oficina. No sabía a ciencia cierta que pasaría, pero una parte de sí lo intuía, ya que las miradas y gestos que se dedicaron mientras se bañaban hablaban por si solas, brindándole la imagen de más de una escena que estaba deseoso de conocer.

No podía evitar pensar, muy en el fondo, lo extraño que le resultaba esa situación. No por la coincidencia que les llevaba a ese instante, sino por el hecho de que la madre de Arthur hubiese muerto un día antes y hoy se encontraran allí, como si lo sucedido fuese un hecho cotidiano o casi indiferente para él. Sin embargo, a Francis no le correspondía pensar ello, pues sólo era una salida casual. No era como si se fuesen a casar.

Mientras miraban la película, los toqueteos no se hicieron esperar. Su mano bajaba lentamente por la pierna del otro y subía después de alcanzar la rodilla. Sabía que ambos sentían ese ligero calor en la entrepierna; a Francis le gustaba tener sexo, pero nunca dejaba atrás el romanticismo, las palabras adornadas, las rosas acompañadas de una carta perfumada... El preámbulo llamado conquista. Sin embargo, esta vez el deseo era fuerte y mutuo; además, les rodeaba una atmósfera de frialdad que, a pesar de sus costumbres, le agradaba.

Arthur, su acompañante, acariciaba su pecho delicadamente mientras la cinta continuaba. Francis cedió ante sus impulsos y tomó al otro desprevenido, sujetando su barbilla con fuerza y besando sus labios, labios que aún tenían sabor a sal. A pesar del ligero rechazo que mostraba el otro hacia el gesto, sus manos comenzaron a rodear la espalda de Francis, quién sintió su cuerpo temblar de la excitación. Acariciaba sus mejillas sin detener el beso, susurrándole de vez en cuando dulces palabras cuando separan sus labios, deseosos de respirar.

El término de la función les sorprendió, pues no notaron el instante en que el filme llegó a su fin. De hecho, a Francis le había parecido una historia aburrida y monótona, sin color, sin pasión, sin esa adrenalina que, en cambio, entre ambos hombres fue casi tangible en la sala. Arthur le invitó a su casa y de inmediato aceptó. Con celeridad, se dirigieron a la salida, chocando el aire frío contra su calor corporal.

Fue cuando Francis notó el sonrojo en la pálida piel de Arthur, además de observar su boca con detenimiento. Le pareció delgada y fruncida, pero encajaba con sus masculinas facciones. Nunca nadie le había parecido tan hermoso bajo la luz de una Luna creciente y, por cuestiones inexplicables, sintió la necesidad de abrazarle, instinto que no reprimió pero le hizo merecedor de una mirada gélida y distante que le inspiró deseo y _miedo_.

Esa noche, Francis experimentó algo nuevo. Exploró un cuerpo que, en ocasiones, le daba la sensación de conocerlo desde la punta de sus pies hasta cada mecha de cabello. Disfrutó como hacia tiempo no lograba, pero en ciertos puntos dudó que el otro también lo hiciera, pues su gesto y mirada indiferente pocas veces cambiaba, al grado de sentir que cometía algo parecido a la necrofilia.

**Dos.**

Francis nunca comprendería por qué el sexo con él era _diferente_. Siempre le gustaba tener el control de la situación, manejando a la pareja en turno con la punta de sus dedos. Esas caricias que regalaba eran calculadas minuciosamente para brindar la cantidad exacta de placer y, en el transcurro del acto, solía tapizar sus susurros con pequeñas poesías o versos que extasiaban sus oídos.

Pero con Arthur la situación cambiaba, pues hubo noches que él se dejaba hacer, donde sus ojos mostraban la ya mencionada indiferencia que les caracterizaba, además de una chispa de aburrimiento que sólo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar el éxtasis desaparecía para dar paso a unas pupilas dilatadas que, a menos de que estuvieran en blanco, mostraban la satisfacción de ese deseo que el simple olor de Francis le causaba.

También hubo otras que sus ojos se tornaban negros por la lujuria, donde Arthur empujaba con algo de violencia a Francis hacia la cama y le arrancaba la camisa con urgencia, besando apasionadamente sus labios y mordiendo su lengua, mientras su mano hurgaba debajo del pantalón negro que aún el otro tenía. Esas noches, aunque Francis lo intentara, no lograba recuperar el dominio, incluso contra si mismo, pues cuando Arthur no se mostraba sumiso, dejaba a relucir una actitud que coqueteaba con el sadismo.

- _Mon Chéri_ –le susurraba suavemente, antes de llegar a la cúspide del placer.

**Tres.**

Francis no tardó en darse cuenta de que se había enamorado. La simple idea le causaba risa, incluso se mostró irónico contra su propia mente. Más de una vez se preguntó si no confundía esa sensación de plenitud que le ocasionaba un orgasmo junto a Arthur con el amor que siempre evocaba y sentía, más nunca con su debida seriedad.

Fue una noche de abril que decidió declarar su sentir, aunque no estuviera convencido por completo, mas le parecía que así lograría aclarar su mente. Se impregnó de su loción favorita, además de usar el traje más elegante que tenía. Se miró al espejo, "_azul_", pensó al admirar el color de su camisa. Sus ojos mostraban un brillo peculiar que le incomodaba y agradaba a la vez. Sonrió y susurró unas cuantas palabras para darse valor.

Cuando Francis tocó el timbre de la casa de Arthur, su corazón se aceleró, pero logró controlar sus nervios tartamudeando una tranquila canción. Escuchó los pasos del otro, acercándose a la puerta, mientras reflexionaba su futura acción. No dudó. Entonces, después del brusco movimiento de la puerta de madera al abrir, se encontró con esos ojos verdes, creando un sentimiento de fascinación. Pero, como siempre, estaban vacíos.

Arthur dejó pasar a Francis, después de un seco saludo con la cabeza. Francis, después de cerrar la puerta, lo siguió hacia la antesala, donde lo sujetó del brazo y giró contra sí con un leve grado de ansiedad, de violencia.

- ¿Por qué no nos casamos, _mon chéri_?No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, en tu olor, en el sabor de tu piel y tu sonrojo cuando hacemos el amor. Cásate conmigo, pues quiero saber que sólo en mí te fundes y disfrutas de esta sensación. Crea conmigo una vida y mutua algarabía. Se mío, sólo mío, Arthur Kirkland. –le soltó mientras se abalanzaba y escondía su nariz en su cuello, rodeando con los brazos su cuerpo.

Al contacto se sumó el _tic-tac_ de un reloj que marcaba el tiempo de espera que Francis sufría.

- Me da igual, pero si así lo quieres, nos podemos casar.

Sus palabras congelaron a Francis. Se separó de su cuerpo y lo tomó de los hombros, alineando sus rostros.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó con un rostro lleno de confusión.

- Me es indiferente si nos casamos o no. De hecho, como eres tú quien me lo pide, accedo a ello con naturalidad y eso me satisface por ahora. Pero no te amo.

- ¿Pero no ves que esta propuesta es muy importante? ¡El matrimonio es algo que debe llevar _amor_! Pero si ni siquiera sé si yo realmente te amo, o no… -exclamó Francis exasperado mientras zarandeaba al otro. Después giró, encogiendo sus hombros. Un aura sombría lo cubrió por unos instantes.

El silencio se adueñó del ambiente. Mientras Francis se encogía en si mismo, los ojos de Arthur, aburridos, se perdían en la nada. Era absurdo, pero en verdad no sentía nada (o por lo menos, sus gestos nunca expresaban sentimiento alguno). Francis intuyó esa anomalía, si se pudiese llamar así, desde el día en que le contó de la muerte de su madre sin rastro alguno de dolor.

- Eres tan extraño, _mon chéri_, y por ello te amo con esta intensidad, pero sé que, en un momento, no sé si sea muy lejano o si tarde una eternidad en llegar, será esa misma cualidad que me repugnará, que me alejará de ti. Que me hará odiarte más de lo que te pueda amar.

Nuevamente Arthur guardo silencio. Francis se irguió y giró, mirando a Arthur con alegría. Sus ojos azules brillaban y, con rapidez, tomó la mano del otro, jalándolo hacia su cuerpo. Lo abrazó y cobijó entre sus brazos. Como Arthur se encogió contra su pecho, Francis recargó su barbilla contra su áspero cabello, mientras acariciaba su espalda.

- Quiero casarme contigo, en verdad –dijo Francis con un tono de voz distinto al que había manejado anteriormente, lleno de alegría, de _paz_.

**Cuatro.**

Francis no se preguntó la razón, tampoco lloró ni se lamentó su suerte. A pesar de la alegría que le causó el creer que se casarían, al final una desgracia, si así se quiere tomar, interfirió en sus planes. Bien dicen que Dios se ríe mientras escucha tus deseos para el futuro. Arthur fue acusado de homicidio, y era culpable.

Le dolió ver a Arthur detrás de las rejas. Sólo pudo encontrarse con él en una ocasión, pero mantuvo los ánimos en alto. Recuerda haberle dicho que todo saldría bien, mientras sonreía.

- Saldrás libre y nos casaremos, _mon chéri_–dijo, antes de intentar besarle a través de los barrotes, pero en ese momento Arthur viró la cabeza.

No le volvió a ver, pues no era su pareja ante la ley. Sin embargo, le escribía constantemente con esa ilusión y _esperanza_ de verle salir y consumar su sueño. Las palabras que tatuaba en un pergamino, con ayuda de un poco de tinta, fluían con naturalidad en las noches llenas de _nostalgia_. Ansiaba volver a tocar su cuerpo y percibir su aroma en su almohada, como solía hacerlo.

Esas cartas dejaron de ser escritas después del juicio final, en el que Arthur fue condenado a morir. Francis nunca pudo amar a alguien con esa misma intensidad, aunque tampoco se cerró ante alguna nueva oportunidad. A pesar de dormir junto a alguien más, le fue imposible no extrañar su olor flotando en su habitación, o no soñar con esos ojos vacíos que imaginó podría llegar a llenar de luz con su abundante amor. Sabe que lo intentó, probablemente desde el inicio, sin embargo, nunca logró que Arthur se sintiera _completamente vivo_.


End file.
